


O pior genro possível

by carolss



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Olha Jerry eu não gosto do cara também mas é a vida dela, se eu fosse parar cada parente meu de se envolver românticamente com um idiota é provável que a Summer nem tivesse nascido"





	O pior genro possível

Jerry Smith sempre acreditou que o dia em que ele visse sua filha mais velha se casando seria um que lhe traria muitas emoções, o que ele não esperou era que horror fosse ser uma delas. Mas esse era o caso já que o homem que Summer decidira se casar era o diabo. Literalmente o diabo.

E a parte mais perturbadora era que mais ninguém além dele parecia estar pirando com relação a isso. Durante a festa de casamento ele decidiu apontar esse pequeno fato, e em resposta recebeu olhares entediados de Rick e Beth.

"Olha Jerry eu não gosto do cara também mas é a vida dela, se eu fosse parar cada parente meu de se envolver românticamente com um idiota é provável que a Summer nem tivesse nascido" Rick disse entre drinks.

"Você está dizendo que na sua mente eu estou no mesmo nível que o diabo ?"

"Não"

"Bom"

"Porque ao contrário de você pelo menos ele tem um emprego"


End file.
